<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(All's Fair In) Love and Quidditch by KasmiAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191704">(All's Fair In) Love and Quidditch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn'>KasmiAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blinny, F/M, M/M, Minor Relationships, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Quidditch, Reunion, other characters just for mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the annual Battle of Hogwarts reunion comes around again, Blaise Zabini makes his yearly appeal to Ginny Weasley. This year, instead of saying no, she challenges him to a Quidditch match.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>You Pick Two</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(All's Fair In) Love and Quidditch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the You Pick Two FFC from Dumbledore's Armada Discord, hosted by Ladykenz347. </p>
<p>The two prompts I chose were:<br/>Blaise Zabini and Reunion<br/>I was given the prompt:<br/>Ginny Weasley as my 3rd. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon, just one date and I promise I’ll quit asking,” Blaise said as he plucked a glass of wine from a nearby floating tray and handed it to Ginny. </p>
<p>Ginny rolled her eyes and accepted the glass, taking a long sip before responding. “Blaise, you try this year after year and I tell you no, year after year. Just because your whole Slytherin posse has partnered up with a Gryffindor doesn’t mean we need to.” </p>
<p>Ginny gestured to their mutual friends coupled up nearby; Hermione with Draco, Ron with Pansy, Harry with Theo. The three couples were in various stages of their relationships but all extraordinarily happy. </p>
<p>Blaise smirked at her. “Eventually you’ll give in Weasley.”</p>
<p>Ginny raised an eyebrow at him and drained the rest of her wine before vanishing the glass from her hand. </p>
<p>“Alright, Zabini. Let’s play for it. If you win, I’ll go on a date with you.”</p>
<p>Blaise’s smirk grew and he rubbed his hands together. “Excellent. What are we playing?”</p>
<p>Ginny pointed towards the door of the Great Hall where they were all gathered for the annual Battle of Hogwarts reunion. </p>
<p>“Quidditch,” she said matter of factly. </p>
<p>Blaise looked at her quizzically. </p>
<p>“You were a chaser, were you not?” She asked. </p>
<p>“I was,” he said slowly. </p>
<p>“Great, so was I. First one to five goals wins.”</p>
<p>Blaise stepped to the side and mocked a bow. “After you m’ lady.”</p>
<p>Ginny walked past him towards their friends and whispered to them, informing them of their game. </p>
<p>The lot of them looked at Blaise in unison before looking back at Ginny with smiles on their faces. </p>
<p>Ginny looked over her shoulder at Blaise and cocked her chin at him. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>Down at the quidditch pitch, their friends gathered around them as Ginny and Blaise mounted their brooms. Harry stood in the middle with the quaffle, ready to throw it in the air. </p>
<p>“First to five is what you agreed on correct?” Harry asked, looking at both of them. They each nodded their agreement. </p>
<p>Harry chuckled and looked at Blaise. “Good luck, mate.”</p>
<p>Blaise scoffed as Harry counted down “3,2,1,” and threw the quaffle into the air. </p>
<p>They rose in unison but before Blaise even knew what was happening, Ginny had grabbed the quaffle and was racing towards the goal, tossing the quaffle cleanly into the center hoop for her first point. She dove to catch it before it hit the ground and was back to the center in front of Blaise in seconds. </p>
<p>She tossed the quaffle to an awestruck Blaise and set herself into position. </p>
<p>“What was that??” He hollered. </p>
<p>Ginny merely shrugged. “Your turn.”</p>
<p>Blaise clutched the quaffle and looked past her towards his goal and made a few quick movements with his broom to get around her. He raced towards the goal, confident he would make it when Ginny suddenly came whizzing by from his left side, almost colliding with him. He startled and dropped the quaffle, which Ginny promptly scooped up and raced back towards her goal. Blaise tried to keep up but was barely back to the midpoint by the time she scored her second point. </p>
<p>He was already out of breath as she joined him back at the center. </p>
<p>“Two - zip.” </p>
<p>She tossed him the quaffle again. He tried. She scored. </p>
<p>“Three - zip.”</p>
<p>She tossed the quaffle to him yet again, this time he was leaning over his broom trying to catch his breath and didn’t see it coming. He missed it. He tried to rebound but she caught it. She scored. </p>
<p>“Four - zip.” </p>
<p>He glanced up at her, sweat dripping down his face to see barely a hair out of place, a tinge of pink on her cheeks the only indication of her exertion. </p>
<p>She grinned at him. “You ok Zabini?”</p>
<p>Blaise nodded and waved a hand in front of his face. </p>
<p>Ginny tossed him the quaffle again; this time he caught it. He slowly made his way towards his goal, keeping an eye on her behind him. He looked at his hoops and circled around quickly to catch Ginny off guard but didn’t see her. He sat confused for a moment in mid-air before circling back towards his goal but he still couldn’t see her. </p>
<p>He heard loud laughing from the ground below and looked down to see their friends doubled over laughing, a few of them pointing at him. </p>
<p>
  <em>Where did she go?</em>
</p>
<p>He turned his head around in each direction seeing only clear skies. He looked down at their friends again to see Draco thrusting both hands above his head. </p>
<p>Blaise glanced up to find Ginny casually laying on her broomstick, a few inches above his head. </p>
<p>She winked at him and reached out to quickly grab the quaffle from his slack hands and raced to her goal to score her final point as their friends released a chorus of hoots and groans from below. </p>
<p>They landed at the same time, Ginny hopping off her broom gracefully, Blaise stumbling, still out of breath. </p>
<p>“You played me!” Blaise wheezed as he bent over to catch his breath. </p>
<p>“She just signed with the Harpies mate,” Ron said sympathetically, clapping a hand on Blaise’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Ginny grinned and the others laughed as Blaise groaned in disbelief. Ginny sauntered over to Blaise as he stood up straight, finally breathing normally. </p>
<p>“I win,” she said, placing her hand on his chest. Her palm trailed down his shirt, over his taut stomach and hovered on his belt. “Come back to my room tonight?” She asked, her lips just barely grazing his ear. </p>
<p>Blaise’s eyes closed and he uttered a soft moan as Ginny gave his belt a soft tug, pulling his body closer to hers. She reached around him and swatted his bum as she continued walking towards the castle. He quickly ran to catch up with her and dropped his arm across her shoulders, as their friends whistled and shouted at their backs. </p>
<p>Tonight, they would both win.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>